


Properly Reunited

by Reddcatt



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddcatt/pseuds/Reddcatt
Summary: A short story of two friends reuniting after being away from each other for a long time.





	Properly Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a short part where abuse is mentioned.
> 
> Also a big shout out to my beautiful friend Mrs Mast for all the help and support she gives me 24/7. Love you 😘

“I can’t believe you grew up with Chris fucking Evans,” said Katie my best friend. 

We had decided to move to LA after my messy divorce, Katie had always wanted to be an actress and I was a writer and I can write anywhere. My childhood friend Chris and I tried to keep in touch by letters as much as possible after we both moved away from Boston. Him to follow his dreams and me stupidly to follow a man. This was probably my second mistake, my first was saying yes to dating him. 

“He is just Chris to me. Not Chris fucking Evans, ” I laughed in response. “You can’t go all fangirl on him when you meet him. ” 

 

“Ok, I’ll try but come on he is gorgeous” Katie sighed 

We didn’t write as much while I was married to Austin, I realise now he was controlling and didn’t want another man in my life and I guess someone like Chris was probably a threat to his manhood. It took me six years to leave the scum, but the minute he hit me I was out the door. I missed Chris a lot during this time, he was my rock growing up. I packed my bags and left and headed to Katie's where we decided leaving New York and heading to the other side of America was the best idea. 

“You want to know something I’ve never told anyone before? I asked

“WAIT….. You have a secret you have never told me?” 

“Yes, kinda. It was a pact between Chris and I and we promised each other to keep it secret but knowing I’m going to see him again is stirring everything up inside me”

 

“Argh, please don’t make me throttle it out of you” 

“Chris and I lost our virginities to each other” 

“YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH CHRIS EVANS AND NEVER TOLD ME” 

Chris and I had decided at 17 years old that losing our virginities to each other was better than someone we may regret one day. We already loved each other more than we had loved anyone we dated. It was a memory I cherish to this day and that was 12 years ago. Austin was never as delicate or loving in his approach to me emotionally or sexually. 

oOo

The next day 

I barely slept that night, I was so nervous to see Chris again especially after reliving our time together yesterday. We had agreed that I would head over to his place so I could see what it was like and we could avoid the paparazzi. When I got to the gate my hands were shaking yet I was extremely excited. He buzzed me in, opened the front door, walked out and grabbed me in a huge hug. 

“I can’t believe I’m finally seeing you again” Chris said in my ear. “I’ve honestly missed you so much. Letters are just not enough. ”

 

“I’ve missed you more than you could know” I agreed. 

We head inside his beautiful house. I have never seen anything or been in anything like it before in my life. Then I hear a bark and this adorable brown and white dog comes running up to me. 

“This is Dodger,” Chris tells me.

“You didn’t tell me you had a dog?” 

 

“I only just got him a few weeks ago so I thought I’d let it be a surprise when you got here. I just knew you’d love him”

We sat down and talked for hours, it was like we had never parted it was that easy to be with him. Dodger laid between us thrilled to have the extra attention. 

“Chris, I have to tell you. Damn you grew up gorgeous” I laughed “I’ve watched every movie you’ve been in but seeing it in person it’s pretty impressive. 

“Thanks, I still feel like a dork, to be honest, but Alexis have you seen yourself? You’re a bombshell” 

“Well to me you’ll always be a dork but a gorgeous dork” I wink 

The compliments make me uneasy. Austin didn’t think he should give me compliments, he always said “I chose to marry you so obviously you know how I feel about you” I generally never believe someone but all I could see in Chris’s face is sincerity. 

oOo

Over the next three months, Katie met Chris and unfortunately embarrassed me by fangirling. Which I’m 99% sure she did on purpose. He introduced me to some of his marvel castmates but I was able to keep my fangirling inside me. We ended up having a tradition where we spent every Friday night drinking on his deck, playing games. This night started winding down when he put his hand to my face and leaned in and whispered “I’ve been dying to kiss you since you came back” 

“What have you been waiting for then?” I whispered in return. 

His lips touched mine and the kiss was slow and gentle. He put his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to his body and his kiss got more passionate. Chris lowered me back on the couch so he was on top of me, I hooked a leg around his back to keep him close. We stayed like that for a while when Chris pulled away and looked at me. 

“I don’t want the first time we are together again to be after we’ve been drinking all night but I do want to continue doing this for as long as you want me” 

My heart burst with happiness and I placed my hand on his cheek and replied “Then we can do this forever”


End file.
